


A Christmas Prince - Merlin's Royal Wedding

by Idk_hi_iguess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A Christmas Prince - Royal Wedding, Adapted from the script, Arthur is Richard, Christmas, I don't own shit!, I was watching this when I was sick and I was like lKWDHFlhJFLJKHLSLDKHFLKAHgasdg, M/M, Made while listening to P!TAD, Merlin is Amber, Modern Royalty, Mordred is Arthur's little brother because fuck you, Somethings won't make sense but uhhhhhh what can I tell ya, Uther is dead, christmas trees, everyones happy, happy holidays!!!!, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_hi_iguess/pseuds/Idk_hi_iguess
Summary: Loyal readers, it's been 349 days, 11 hours, 23 minutes, and seven seconds since I said "yes" to the love of my life, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. But who's counting? Other than me and millions of people around the world. Needless to say, it's been a whirlwind year. There's been a lot of back and forth between London and Camelot. The long-distance engagement hasn't always been easy, but it's always been interesting. Even though I'm about to become king of a small country. Thank you for all your love and support this past year. Sharing my writing with all of you means more than you'll ever know. I promise to keep you posted on all my adventures to come, especially our wedding on Christmas day in Camelot.





	A Christmas Prince - Merlin's Royal Wedding

_Loyal readers, it's been 349 days, 11 hours, 23 minutes, and seven seconds since I said "yes" to the love of my life, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. But who's counting? Other than me and millions of people around the world. Needless to say, it's been a whirlwind year. There's been a lot of back and forth between London and Camelot. The long distance engagement hasn't always been easy, but it's always been interesting. Even though I'm about to become King of a small country. Thank you for all your love and support this past year. Sharing my writing with all of you means more than you'll ever know. I promise to keep you posted on all my adventures to come, especially our wedding on Christmas day in Camelot._

****

He finished the post, thinking through the past year, a year of insane press and 3 day long getaways through the year, as long as they could take them. Many evenings had been spent talking, late into the night and early in the morning for Arthur, often 2 hours ahead of him, depending where he was. There had been one memorable time when he’d gone to Japan and Merlin had called him at two am.

****

There was a knock at the door and his Mum walked in, smiling at him, “Come on you, get up, I need you to pack,”

 

“I’ve packed!”

****

“A handheld item. And I know you haven’t packed that. Come on! We’re leaving in 3 hours.”

****

“Our flight’s not for 6!”

****

“I said what I said,” She left and Merlin rolled his eyes, forcing himself into the shower.

****

~

****

“What's with the sunglasses?”

****

“I don't want to get recognized.” He said through his teeth, already on edge as people swarmed around him, completely oblivious to the fact that their future King was standing right there.

****

“Yeah, I don't need a disguise. I feel like a brand new person. Must be this fresh mountain air in Asgard.” Hunith laughed and Merlin rolled his eyes.

****

“Ma, it's Camelot!”

****

“Yeah, Asgard has more snap. As King, can you change it?”

****

He recalled one particular conversation with Arthur, where the man bemoaned how no one in his country seemed to think that the initiative was a good idea, and how he was doubting everything he’d thought. “I'm not sure how open they are to change.”

****

Hunith walked forward, hailing a cab then turning around to grab their bags. Someone ran forward and took it, covering his phone to give the cabbie directions, “Hey, you trying to steal our cab?” In typical fashion, Hunith was not having it, and seemed to see it as a personal offence.

****

“Trying? No, darling, Gwaine has the cab. Okay, bye.” The cab pulled away.

****

“If my son wasn't with me, I…” She called after the cab, yelling angrily.

****

“Ma?”

****

“Huh?”

****

“We don't need a cab after all. Looks like they sent the royal limos.” He felt an indeeping sense of dread.

****

“There he is!”

****

“Look, it's the King-to-be!”

****

“It is him!”

****

“Any comment on the King's initiative?”

****

“Will it affect the wedding?”

****

“Merlin, look this way, please.”

****

He collected himself and tried to give a statement, “I am very happy to be back in Camelot, and excited for the wedding and Christmas, and living the dream.” He cringed, but then a ressauring hand was placed of his shoulder, and Geoffrey bekond him and Hunith into waiting cars, “Miss, sir, welcome to Camelot. Now, if you mind, quickly to the car.”

****

“Thank you.”

****

“Merlin, Merlin, one more question! What are you thinking about the wedding?”

****

“The palace insisted that I greet you, and as you are now a member of the royal family, protocol must be observed. My name is Mr. Geoffrey, and I am your personal attache. And may I say, Sir, it will be an honor to serve you. And you, Ms. Emrys.

****

“Merlin! All right. Merlin, please, look back!”

****

“Merlin, one more!”

****

“Merlin,, one more picture, please.”

****

They pulled out of the airport and within ten minutes, the hustle and bustle of the city replaced by snow dusted mountains and deep wooded areas,

****

“I can't get over the fact this is gonna be my home.” he breathed, remembering the first time he’d stepped foot out of the airport, and made his way to the palace, along a similar route, in the van full of seasoned journalists.

****

“That makes two of us.” She paused, looking down at the chocolates stored in the car. Merlin knew what was going to happen before it did, “Hey, Geoffrey.”

****

“Madame?”

****

“All this stuff free?”

****

“Of course, madame. Please, do help yourself.”

****

They were silent for a minute as Hunith unwrapped one of the nutmeg chocolates. “When you shipped all your stuff over, that was one thing, but now…”

****

“Ma. I'm gonna come visit London all the time, and you can come here whenever you want.” He reassured her, not wanted him mother to turn up at the palace, the mascara he’d carefully applied on the plane halfway down her face.

****

“Imagine your Pa could see his little prince. A king.”

****

Merlin laughed a bit, gripping his Mum’s hand, “He'd flip.”

****

She did a double take when the palace came into view, looking more like a very elaborate christmas card than an inhabitable house, holly springs and wreaths adorning the walls, a large ornate bell at the crest of the tower, “He would definitely flip.”

****

"Merlin!”

****

“Mordred! So good to see you again!” He smiled, face splitting near in half. He had far more colour in his cheeks, and looked better than he’d ever seen him.

****

“I have so much to tell you. First, I received high marks across the board.”

****

“Shocker!”

****

“Best of all, my school's Christmas pageant is coming up. I've been cast as the lead role!”

****

“That's so cool.” He looked up, “Oh. Mrs. Alice, Mr. Anhora,

****

“Mr Emrys,”

****

“Welcome home.”

****

“Is this him?” his mum knelt down to where Mordred was sat, “Prince Mordred?”

****

“Pleased to meet you,” He stretched out a hand and Hunith shook it comically hard, making him giggle.

****

“I heard a lot about you, kiddo.”

****

“The Princess shall not be addressed as "kiddo."”

****

I am gonna bet that you are the famous Mrs. Alice. Hunith Emrys, put her there.” She held out his hand and Merlin had to look away from Mordred to stop laughing.

****

“She looks different in person. I thought she had long hair.”

****

“She cut it for the wedding.”

****

“Good grip.” She said in response to Mrs Alice’s less than enthusiastic shake, “Well, shall we?”

 

“Mrs. Emrys, have you ever been inside a palace?” Mordred asked, and Merlin was alarmed at the inevitable story that would come next.

****

“I went to Caesar's Palace once. Now, I know, what happens in Vegas is supposed to stay in Vegas, but let me tell you, there was this one time…”

****

“Ma, Ma, we can tell that story later. Come on.”

****

~

****

“No. Too bright. Too... too tropical. No. Too whimsical. It has to be... regal. New, but traditional. Youthful, but classic.” Ygraine look at each flower, getting beyond exasperated.

****

“Rhododendron is a nice flower.” Merlin named to flower he’d gotten for Mothers day, and Ygraine turned around, looking glad of the distraction.

****

“Merlin!”

****

“It's so lovely to see you.”

****

“We're having a welcome reception tonight in your honor. And you must be... Hunith Emrys, great to finally meet you!”

****

“Ooh! We're gonna be family. It's a brave new world. Hey, before you know it, we'll be sharing grandparent duties, me and you.” Merlin almost regretted bringing his slightly rough around the edges mother to the palace, but he quickly got over it when he saw how overjoyed Ygraine was.

****

“Mrs. Emrys, Mrs Emrys, you must be exhausted by your journey, as we are by your arrival. Let's give you a chance to freshen up, shall we?” Mrs Alice ushered her away and Mordred called after her “See you at the reception, Mrs. Emrys.”

****

“We're gonna burn the house down, kiddo.” She left, following Anhora.

****

“She doesn't mean that literally.” Merlin said smiling awkwardly.

****

“One would hope not.”

****

“Where's Arthur? Oh, I thought he'd be here.”

****

“He's been terribly busy of late. The King's duties never cease. Mr. Geoffrey, would you take Merlin upstairs, please? Until the wedding, you're going to have your own ‘bridal suite’.”

****

“Suite?”

****

~

****

“Your suite.” He opened the door and he walked in, looking around in disbelief.

****

“Sweet!”

****

The door shut and he wandered around the huge set a rooms, bigger than his whole flat growing up. He was glad of the small kitchen to make coffee, something he was very particular about, and smiled at how well Arthur knew him. On on the wide window sill, overlooking the back grounds, white with snow, front covering half the window, there a was an envelope addressed to him in Arthur’s smudged handwriting. He open it, the snow white paper ripping easily under his fingers.

****

_To my love, with all my heart._

_From this day forth, we shall not be apart._

_Poetry can be a challenging art._

_If not yet mastered, here's a start._

****

He finished reading, and was surprised to find tears welling in his eyes.

****

“It's a limerick. Of sorts.” He whipper around at the sound of Arthur’s voice that he nearly cricked his neck.

****

“Hey!” He ran at Arthur, who lifted him into a bear hug.

****

“Sorry I wasn't there to greet you. I had to finish decorating.” He gestured to the room.

****

“I still think it needs some work,” He laughed and Arthur stuck his tongue out. “I can't believe this is actually happening. It's real!”

****

“Oh, it's very real. "From this day forth, we shall not be apart." Never.”

****

He pulled a face, “Your poetry... not so amazing.” Arthur giggled and pulled an unreasonable teary merlin in for a kiss.

****

“Excuse me, Your Majesty. An urgent call from the Minister for Economic Affairs and the Prime Minister. They insist.” Geoffrey interrupted them and Merlin tensed slightly.

****

Arthur looked apologetic, “I have to take this. We'll have our time this evening at the reception.” He squeezed his hand and left, Merlin watching him go.

****

~

****

Arthur put his hands in front of his eyes and led him out to the courtyard. “Arthur, where are you taking me, I’m supposed to be talking to my friends in 5 minutes, it’s the only time all day we’re all free. They leave in 2 hours.”

****

“Come on Merlin, you can talk to them later. For now…” He took his hands off his eyes and showed him a sleigh that was drawn by two grey horses. “I thought you might prefer this mode of transport.” He snorted and let Arthur help him into the sleigh. “But sleighs can get chilly.” he handed him a blanket and sat next to him, stealing part of the blanket.

****

“Now, let's go and find the most perfect Christmas tree that the palace courtyard has ever seen!”

****

~

****

“Oh, this is perfect.”Arthur looked at a nice cone shaped tree.

****

“Mm-hmm.”

****

“What about this one?” Arthur pointed up at one of the tallest tree in the area.

****

“It's a little bare on the side.”

****

“This one's nice.”

****

“It's not really a cone, is it?” He moved on, leaving Arthur by the tree.

****

“What?”

****

“Well, a Christmas tree should be a cone. That was more of a triangle.”

****

“Well, I always thought a cone was a sort of triangle.” Arthur rubbed his forehead.

****

“Finding the perfect tree is like finding the perfect man. It takes time. And first Impressions can be deceiving.”

****

“Oh, I see. Just because I stole your taxi a year ago now means I need to freeze to death while we find a perfect tree? No geometrical imperfections here. This one? Yes.”

****

“No.”

****

“Tall, majestic, really the perfect tree.”

****

“Totally wrong.”

****

“Are you sure this isn't the one?” He walked to one, right at the end of the path, Merlin stopped  beside a tall, scruffy tree, “Come on. That's... that's a runt. I mean, it's missing branches. It looks more like a tetrahedron than a cone.”

****

“It's unique.”

****

“Unique?”

****

“It's special. This is the one.”

****

“As you wish.”

****

~

****

“Wow, that's a very... unique tree.” Mr Geoffrey said, looking at the tree.

****

“Exactly. It's perfect, right? It'll look great once we get the colored lights and those big, old, inflatable reindeer up there. When are we decorating?” Hunith smiled widely, looking forward to it, and Mordred looked excited too, despite his disappointment at the cancelled performance.   

****

“The staff will attend to that. And as things have gone back to normal with the crown this year, we will light the tree Christmas Eve, after the King's address.” Mrs Alice said, wrinkling her nose.

****

“That's okay. Reindeer don't fly till Christmas Eve anyway.” She winked at Mordred and Mrs Alice pursed her lips.

****

“The decor mandate is white and gold. No inflatables.”

****

Ygraine walked towards them, looking like a stormcloud. “You're late! You're very late.”

****

Arthur looked concerned, “Late for what, Mother?”

****

“An important pact we made a year ago.”

****

“Are those toboggans?” Mordred looked around Merlin to where three people followed her, holding four toboggans. She nodded and everyone cheered.

****

~

****

“We're gonna go faster.” Merlin screamed, halfway down the hill, and Arthur screamed in his ear.

“You're crazy, we're gonna die!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for ready all the way down here, If you think I should do more in this universe, please let me know as I don't see enough modern royalty aus and there needs to be more. Sorry about the fairly shit grammar, I don't have a beta atm.


End file.
